


The Clothing Thief

by black_tea



Series: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak Mini Fics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Clothing, Humor, Julian can't dress himself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Items keep mysteriously vanishing from Julian's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothing Thief

**Author's Note:**

> More silly fun.

Garak carefully perused Julian’s closet with one ear to his lover’s return. Someone who didn’t know better might have accused Garak of snooping, or of thievery, but they didn’t realize that the Cardassian tailor was simply attempting to rescue his poor mate from sartorial disaster. It was no exaggeration to describe Julian as ‘beautiful’, and Garak knew that Julian knew it too. Yet, somehow dressing to advantage had completely escaped the Human. He couldn’t seem to master picking out items that flattered his body or colors that looked good with his skin tone.

“Stars above, what is _that_?” He made a face at the atrocious garment masquerading as a shirt. He wondered, not for the first time, whether or not Julian actually tried things on and used a mirror when he shopped. He sighed. It would come down to the shirt or the awful trousers that did nothing for his figure. Removing too many items at once would only rouse Julian’s suspicions further.

Several days ago they had been sitting at breakfast, Julian regarding him over a mug of tea. “I seem to have misplaced one of my shirts. It’s odd, because I distinctly remember hanging it back up.”

“That is rather strange. Luckily for you, your paramour happens to be a tailor. Its loss can easily be remedied.” He replied while Julian continued to watch him over the blue mug.

“I have a theory, if you would like to hear it.” he finally said.

“Oh? Nothing would give me more pleasure.” This was not strictly true. Garak could think of several things that would be more pleasurable than discussing missing shirts, but it hadn’t seemed appropriate to mention at the time.

“I think you’ve been assassinating my clothing piece by piece and destroying the evidence.”

Garak’s expression was all innocence. “My dear, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Guileless wide blue eyes met suspicious brown ones.

“Mmmm.” was the only response the Human gave as he continued to sip his tea and watch the Cardassian with a knowing expression.

Being a tailor was not Garak’s first choice of careers. That said, there were elements to the job that he did appreciate – working with his hands, the look and feel of so many different fabrics, being able to create. Making clothing for his love allowed him to enjoy the better aspects while avoiding the distasteful elements of his profession, namely dealing with obnoxious customers. Julian readily admired and happily wore the items Garak made him, which gave Garak hope that even if Julian was completely inept at dressing himself, he would at least allow someone who knew better to clothe him. It was just a matter of getting rid of the rest of the monsters in the young man’s closet so he wouldn’t blunder into -- _wearing that_ thing _with those pants!_ He shuddered. The pants _had_ to go.

He suddenly felt a warm hand rub his back, and he quickly stepped backwards and turned to find himself face to face with Julian who was at least wearing the nice shirt Garak had made him and a very smug expression. “I was just putting some things away.” he explained smoothly. Julian must have been trying to catch him; the Human was never that quiet without a concerted effort.

“Uh huh.” He continued to regard the Cardassian with an amused expression. “What are you doing with my pants?”

“Simply cleaning up a bit. You interrupted me.” Garak was pleased by how natural his little lie sounded, but Julian didn’t seem impressed.

“I don’t think so. You’re making my clothing disappear again.”

“My dear! That sounds so lecherous.”

Julian made a grab for the pants, but Garak quickly tucked them behind his back and placed a restraining hand on his chest. “Now now, they’re only pants, and they don’t fit you very well – a problem that I can easily fix for you.”

“Only if you admit what you’ve been up to.” The lanky Human slid his arms around Garak’s waist, giving him a squeeze before attempting to make a grab for the trousers.

“As I said, I was merely cleaning up, and frankly, my dear, these things really _must_ go.”

Julian straightened up. “They’re that bad?” He asked, making a face.

Garak nodded and affectionately ran a hand through the Human’s short dark hair. “I’m afraid so. But I have some fabric that will look splendid on you.” He smiled widely.

Julian seemed to recognize defeat. “All right, if you’re that determined…”

“Oh my dear, I am, I truly am.”


End file.
